The present invention relates to disposable razors, and more particularly relates to a blade cartridge chuck assembly for a disposable razor.
A normal disposable razor is generally comprised of a handle having a blade cartridge chuck controlled by two opposite press buttons to hold a blade cartridge. As the chuck is controlled by the two opposite buttons, it is not convenient to operate with a single hand. Further, this double-button chuck control mechanism is complicated, which greatly increases the cost of the razor.